Super Smash Bros: The Ultimate Battle
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the destruction of the Master Core, the World of Smash was at peace until one day, a new more dangerous threat emerged, seeking to engulf the entire world in a cloak of endless light. So now it must take every Smasher in existence, old and new, to combat the ultimate enemy! Revamped!
1. The Beginning of a New War

**(I'm in the party hall with everyone waiting for Joey to arrive. Tristan comes in)**

 **Tristan: He'll be here any second!**

 **Me: Get ready, guys!**

 **(We turn our backs to the door just as Joey came in)**

 **Joey: Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something?**

 **(At the count of three, we turn around and shout...)**

 **All: Surprise!**

 **(Confetti starts showering around us)**

 **Joey: Aw, you guys!**

 **(Joey's birthday party begins and is immediately in full swing)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything featured in the remaking of this story)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New War

Today was a bright and shining day in the World of Smash. In a floating stadium, two familiar princesses on their thrones were about to witness the match of a lifetime. On the left throne sat Princess Peach and on the right throne sat Princess Zelda.

"This is exciting, don't you think, Zelda?" Peach asked her fellow princess.

"I agree." Zelda said in agreement. As they waved to the audience, they saw a glimmer in the sky. A trophy was dropped onto the battlefield. It was of the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario.

As the audience cheered Mario on, they saw three more trophies drop onto the arena and come to life. To Mario's right was the Hylian Hero of the Wild, Link; to Mario's left was the pink puffball from Dream Land, Kirby; and right in front of Mario is the famous and adorable Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. The four Smashers looked at one another as they started a four-way Battle Royale.

Pikachu started the match immediately by charging towards the red-clad plumber, but Kirby intercepted him with a Final Cutter, giving Link the opportunity to strike at him. Mario dodges his sword slash and delivers a strong uppercut to his chest. The blow left the Hylian vulnerable Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but he recovered in time to block it with his shield as well as counter Kirby's Hammer Swing with his Master Sword.

* * *

In the clouds of Skyworld, the guardian angel Pit is watching the match from the Reflecting Pool cheering on the four Smashers.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about! Go get them, you guys!" Pit cheered.

"You seem to be quite the fair sport today." A calming voice beamed. Pit looks away from the Reflecting Pool to see his mentor and goddess of light, Palutena, standing behind him.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit recognized the voice's owner as he kneeled in respect to her.

"No need for that, Pit. I see the match has already started." Palutena said, looking over Pit's shoulder towards the Reflecting Pool. Pit notices and invites her to join him in watching the match. Palutena accepts his generous offer and watches the match with him.

* * *

Minutes later in the match, Mario and Link are the last two Smashers standing. Kirby and Pikachu were turned into Trophies when Link sent them flying with his Spin Attack. Mario decides to end this. He gives Link the "come on" hand gesture, which made Link charge at him full speed. Mario stood where he was and pulled back a flaming fist. Once Link got close enough, he dealt a powerful uppercut that knocked Link far away and as a result, he's turned into a Trophy, falling towards the Trophies of Kirby and Pikachu. He approaches the three Trophies and taps the bases, bringing his three fellow Smashers back. They look at Mario and nod at him.

Being the silent hero he is, Link smiles in respect.

"Pika pi." Pikachu chirped.

"Puyo!" Kirby said in agreement.

They congratulated one another for being fair sports. But as they waved to the crowd, the sky suddenly grew dark. The Smashers were the first to notice this. They looked up and noticed a gigantic floating fortress. A trap door opened under it and a flurry of dark purple pixels rained down onto the battlefield. They notice the purple pixel rain and the pixels form into corrupt versions enemies that are familiar to the four Smashers. A group of them started to form. The princesses, shocked to see the enemies forming, jumped off the viewing platform and came to the four Smashers below. Peach glided to them with her parasol while Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport to them in a flash.

"What are you doing?!" Mario asked.

"We saw those things and decided to help you out." Peach calmly explained. The four looked at each other and after a moment, nodded to the princesses. Then the purple enemies started charging at the six Smashers.

Mario and Pikachu fought a group of Cryogonals, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros. Pikachu hit three Shy Guys with a Thunder Jolt. Mario Side Smashes a Koffing towards a line of Goombas, which knocked them down like bowling pins. He fires four fireballs at a Hammer Bro. and Jump Punches two Cryogonals.

Link and Peach were holding their own against ReDeads, Giant Goombas, Fly Guys, and Octoroks. Peach deflected four Octorok rocks with her parasol, plucked a white turnip and throws it at a Giant Goomba. A ReDead was about to grab her, but she popped out a Toad as a defense mechanism, and KO'd it with her Peach Bomber. Link shot down the Fly Guys with his Hero's Bow and drove back several Goombas with some bombs. Two Fly Guys are coming after Peach, so he used his Clawshot to grapple a Goomba and send it at the Fly Guys.

A bunch of enemies are surrounding Kirby and Zelda. A Waddle Dee wielding a Bill Blaster aims it and fires two Bullet Bills at Kirby. He sees them and Inhales one of them. He focuses on the other and spits out the first one, making them crash at each other and exploding. Zelda uses a Din's Fire to blast away a Waddle Doo and five Mites. She hears a Bullet Bill heading her way, so she uses Naryu's Love to deflect it back.

After all the enemies have vanished, the six Smashers regroup. They seem to be exhausted but they were victorious in battle.

"I think that's all of them." Mario sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I hope so." Zelda nodded in agreement. Then, they suddenly hear a loud cackle. They turn to the source of the cackle to see an enemy much too familiar to the red plumber: Bowser Jr. in his Junior Clown Car.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Junior said with his smirk.

"What are you doing here, Junior?" Link questioned, pointing his Master Sword at the young Koopa.

"Just thought I'd give you guys a congratulatory present." Junior answered calmly as he drops a large metal orb with a red X on the front right in front of the six Smashers. Everyone except for Peach go into a defensive stance to see what the orb did. Then two R.O.B. robots came from behind the metal orb and insert their arms into two slots on both sides of the orb. As they did, the orb split open, revealing a smaller, dark purple energy orb and a three-minute timer. The Smashers immediately recognized what it was: a Subspace Bomb!

"Is that a…?" Peach asked in total surprise.

"That's right. A Subspace Bomb! This little party will end with a bang! I'll be seeing you." Junior taunted as he took off towards the floating fortress. Mario and Link run toward the bomb in an attempt to defuse the bomb, but a quake caught their attention. A giant cannonball emerges from the impact site and is hurtled towards the plumber and the Hero of the Wild. It hits them both, sending them flying in different directions. Kirby and Pikachu saw this and decide to stop the bomb themselves when they heard a locking noise. They turn to find Peach and Zelda in separate cages, held by Petey Piranha. He roars at the two smaller Smashers and they prepare to fight the massive Piranha Plant.

* * *

 **(As the party progressed, Yugi and I approached Joey)**

 **Yugi: It was near impossible to surprise you.**

 **Joey: You totally got me this time, Yug. I had no idea you had all this planned.**

 **Me: Yeah, you're right about that. Happy birthday, Joey! Hope you like this.**

 **(I give him a set of new cards)**

 **Joey: Aw sweet! Some new cards! They're just what I need to supercharge my deck!**

 **Me: Speaking of your deck, I just got an idea for some duels in my revised story.**

 **Joey: What kind of ideas?**

 **Me: You'll see them soon enough. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


	2. Separated

**(I'm going over my book of story ideas when I see Sora and Riku flanked by three others, a tall, brown-haired young man, a boy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with shoulder-length blue hair)**

 **Me: Sora, Riku, good to see you here. And these are...?**

 **Sora: Oh, this is Terra...**

 **Terra: Hello.**

 **Sora: Ventus...**

 **Ventus: Call me Ven.**

 **Sora: And Aqua.**

 **Aqua: Nice to meet you.**

 **Me: Terra, Aqua, Ven, welcome to my studio. I'll give you the grand tour.**

 **(I give the new arrivals the tour)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 2: Separated

Kirby and Pikachu have just witnessed Princesses Peach and Zelda imprisoned within iron cages by Petey Piranha after he sent Mario and Link flying out of the stadium. In shock, they attack the giant Piranha Plant in an attempt to free the girls. Kirby came for Zelda and Pikachu went for Peach. Kirby struck the bars of Zelda's cage with his hammer and Pikachu used Skull Bash to hit Peach's cage. The attacks were hardly effective.

" _Our attacks aren't working!_ " Pikachu pointed out.

" _We can't give up here. The princesses need us_." Kirby replied as he took his hammer and struck Petey square in the stomach. Upon impact, Petey stumbled backwards. He retaliated by swinging Peach's cage at the two small Smashers. They react by dodging the attack. Peach managed to hang on to the bars.

" _We need to stop him before he harms the princesses!"_ The yellow mouse Pokémon suggested. Kirby nods and they attempt to attack the Piranha Plant together. They decide to combine their attacks and make him drop the princesses. Petey responds with a high jump and was about land right on them when Pikachu hit him while he was in the air with a Thunder. The attack was a success and Petey landed on his back, defeated. Kirby used his hammer to break the locks on both cages just when Petey was about to explode.

"We need to get away." Zelda warned. The four Smashers didn't hesitate to run from the downed Piranha Plant as it exploded. They got caught in the blast radius, sending them back a few feet, but they survived.

" _That was close."_ Pikachu said in relief.

"Thank you for saving us, Kirby and Pikachu." Peach warmly beamed.

"We need to find Mario and Link. They were sent in different directions when Petey attacked, so we have to split into two groups." Zelda suggested.

" _Good idea, Zelda."_ Kirby agreed.

"Good. Kirby, Peach, you two will search for Mario. Pikachu, you and I will try to find Link." Zelda ran the plan to them. The other three nod in agreement and just as they were about to begin their search…

"Don't think you'll find them while I'm around." A gruff, gravelly voice called out. They noticed a figure drop down in front of them holding a sort of giant black cannon. They identified the figure immediately as the obese treasure hoarder, Wario.

"…Wario. What do you think you're doing here?" Peach questioned.

"You thought the Subspace Army was no more since Tabuu's destruction, huh?" Wario said.

"Listen, Wario, we…" Zelda tries to reason with him but Wario ignored her.

"Well, guess what? I. Am. Back!" Wario laughed, adding emphasis on the last three words. Pikachu's red cheeks flared up with electricity as he tries to defend the princesses. Kirby readies his hammer to do the same. Wario aims the black cannon and begins charging power. He fires the cannon and a glowing black arrow traveled to the four Smashers. They dodge the arrow.

"This guy is no joke." The Hyrule princess commented.

" _I agree."_ Pikachu chirped in agreement. Wario charges up the cannon once more and aims it at Pikachu and Zelda. He fires the cannon again. Pikachu dodges it, but Zelda couldn't react in time and the black arrow hits her, turning her into a trophy.

"Zelda!" Peach cried with fear. Wario walks up to the trophy, picks it up with his free hand, and places it over his shoulder.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Wario laughed as he fled the stadium with the trophy of Zelda in tow. Peach, Pikachu, and Kirby took chase.

"Mario and Link will have to wait. Rescuing Princess Zelda just became our priority. After him!" Peach told the small Smashers. Kirby looked towards the Subspace Bomb and noticed that it was down to its last eight seconds.

" _We need to get out of here, now_!" Kirby warned as he called in his Warp Star. Once it arrives, Kirby, peach, and Pikachu immediately hopped on and flew away. And just in time, too. The Subspace Bomb managed to explode as a black rift swallowed the stadium whole. A glimmer of light shined from the edge of the stadium and the Warp Star with the three Smashers escape in time.

* * *

In the clouds of Skyworld, Pit and Palutena witnessed the black explosion from the reflecting pool. They gasp in shock at the sight.

"How horrible." Palutena said with a tone of sadness.

"I always thought that Tabuu guy was done for." Pit commented.

"He was, but I sense a new evil emerging." Palutena reported, sensing a disturbance.

"A new evil?" Pit asked the Goddess of Light.

"I have no clue where it is coming from, but we need to stop this new threat from reaching Skyworld." Palutena suggested as she gave Pit the Bow of Light.

"Lady Palutena, you just read my mind." Pit replied with a nod.

"Now then, when Mario and Link were struck by Petey Piranha's cannonball, they were sent in two different directions." Palutena explained, revealing a digital map of the Smash World. "Mario landed somewhere here in Skyworld while Link landed in the forest in the northwest."

"Seems a little too easy." Pit stated.

"Nothing's ever too easy, Pit." Palutena replied. "You met Mario before, so you'll look for him while I head for the forest to look for Link." She summons her staff.

"I understand, Lady Palutena. You think you can handle this yourself?" Pit asked. The Goddess of Light simply laughed quietly to herself.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Palutena remarked as the two exited the palace and went their separate ways with a trusting grin on their faces.

* * *

 **(As I lead them through the studio, Ven notices a room full of custom-made Keyblades)**

 **Ventus: Whoa! What is this?!**

 **Me: Oh, this is just my Keyblade Design Lab.**

 **Terra: Design Lab?**

 **Me: I sometimes have ideas for custom Keyblades, so I come in here to craft them.**

 **Aqua: Do any of the people here have Keyblades?**

 **Me: Only those I know who do. Why do you ask?**

 **(Terra, Ventus and Aqua reveal their Keyblades)**

 **Me: Whoa! You have Keyblades?!**

 **Aqua: That's right. We trained under Master Eraqus and I earned the title of Keyblade Master.**

 **Me: Keyblade Master, huh? Sounds cool. I'll hear about it another time. You readers know what to do here. Excelsior!**


	3. Scuffle in the Sky

**(I'm in my office seeing over my stories when I hear a knock on my door)**

 **Me: It's open.**

 **(I look up from my book of ideas and see Charlie Brown)**

 **Me: Oh, hey, Charlie Brown. What brings you here in my office?**

 **Charlie Brown: I got word that you're hosting a baseball tournament and I was hoping you'd enter me and my team in.**

 **Me: I don't know, Charlie Brown. Your team is somewhat...dysfunctional. You may have won a few games back then, but your team blames you for all the losses you and your team have accumulated over the years.**

 **Charlie Brown: This time, we can win this! I've been training my team for this for days.**

 **Me: Sorry, Charlie Brown. It's first come, first serve and I've been saving my spot for a team I put together.**

 **Charlie Brown: Oh. I understand.**

 **(Charlie leaves feeling disappointed)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 3: Scuffle in the Sky

Pit was flying across Skyworld searching for Mario. After about 20 minutes of flying, he lands somewhere to look around for a moment.

"I sure hope Mario didn't forget about me since the last time we fought together." Pit said his thoughts, recalling the Subspace Incident, but just as he did, the same airship that appeared at the floating stadium emerged from the clouds and began dropping a flurry of glowing pixels around Pit.

"What the…?" Pit questioned as the glowing pixels formed into enemies that looked oddly nostalgic to him. He took apart the bow, creating twin blades he can use without missing a beat.

Five Monoeyes shot lasers at him, but the angel knight deflected them with his blades. He took down four Ornes and a Lethinium. Two more Monoeyes blasted him, but he took advantage of the surprise attack and deflected them with his Guardian Orbitars. He shoots four Light Arrows at the head of a Lurchthorn, destroying it and the turrets on its joints with it. After several minutes of fighting, all of the enemies have vanished.

"Whew. Those guys were tough." Pit commented. He looks around once more and notices a glimmer of gold in the patch of cloud. He focuses on it a bit closer and finds out it's a trophy of someone he knew too well since the incident: Mario. He taps the base, restoring the red-clad plumber. He shakes off some dizziness and looks up towards Pit.

"…Pit?" Mario asked.

"Long time no see, Mario." Pit greeted with a grin. Mario remembered what happened to him and Link at the stadium.

"Pit, we need to find that airship." Mario suggested with a determined look on his face.

"I had the same idea, Mario. Let's go." Pit agreed as they began their trek across Skyworld.

They began running across the clouds in hopes of finding the airship that appeared at the stadium. But once they did, they were ambushed by corrupted Hammer Bros, Boom Stompers, Clubberskulls, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Nutskis. They took them down easily and continued on. The further they got, the more they had to fight. After about 20 minutes of fighting and trekking, they see the airship, which has already flown away.

"There it is!" Mario reported, seeing the ship from a distance.

"But how will we catch up with it?" Pit noted the distance between them and the ship. They thought for a minute until they hear another engine. "You hear that?"

"No doubt about it, old friend. That sounds like an Arwing." Mario believed. And he was right. The fighter jet in question flew right over them in pursuit of the ship.

* * *

Elsewhere in the skies, Kirby, Zelda, and Pikachu are flying on Kirby's Warp Star after escaping the Subspace Bomb's explosion at the stadium.

" _How will we find Mario and Link?"_ Pikachu questioned.

"We should be able to find them when we split up." Zelda commented, recalling their strategy. Kirby nods in agreement. Just before the three started their aerial search, they hear a roaring engine headed towards them. It was the airship that appeared at the stadium. They attempted to get away, but the Warp Star wasn't fast enough and the ship rams them, knocking them into the air and propelling them onto the deck of the ship.

" _That was unexpected."_ Kirby noted.

" _Where are we?"_ Pikachu asked.

"We're on the deck of the ship." Zelda confirmed as she was looking at the cannons and lasers mounted right on top. They decide to find a way off of the ship. They start by carefully traversing across the deck of the ship. Once they were almost to a safe point, the cannons and lasers started opening fire. They looked to where or what they were shooting at and noticed and Arwing. It flew around the flagship, avoiding cannon and laser fire. It eventually got hit and began spiraling towards the three Smashers.

" _Look out!"_ Kirby warned. The Arwing miraculously missed them and the flagship by a close margin, but the force of the jet fighter's slipstream blew the three off of the ship. They managed to survive unfazed.

" _We're alive?"_ Pikachu asked, breathing heavily.

"It appears so." Zelda confirmed. They get up and look around for a minute. "That mishap made us lose our course."

" _We need to collect our bearings and resume course_." Kirby suggested. The others nod in agreement and start their journey once more.

Kirby took the lead with Zelda close behind him and Pikachu taking the rear. They continued to fight their way past Waddle Dees, Goombas, Gastlys, Chandelures, and Cuccos. After about 45 minutes, they made it safely out of the cloud labyrinth.

" _Whew. I'm glad we finally made it."_ Zelda sighed.

" _Uh-huh."_ Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Alright, we should be able to get moving. Mario and Link need our help." Zelda confirmed. They were about to proceed when they heard a laugh from out of nowhere. Their troubles were far from over.

* * *

 **(I find Charlie Brown talking with Sofia and Vanellope about something. I take a deep breath and approach him, just as the girls leave)**

 **Me: Hey, Charlie Brown.**

 **Charlie Brown: (sighs)**

 **Me: Listen, I thought about this and it gave me an idea. An exhibition match. Your team against mine. Winner gets the final spot for the tournament.**

 **Charlie Brown: Whoa! Really?! You're actually giving my team a chance to play?**

 **Me: Yes, and if you're lucky enough, you could actually beat my team.**

 **(Charlie Brown smiles and runs off to tell his friends)**

 **Me: That sure put a smile on his face. Well, I better get this finished. You readers know what to do here and anyone wishing to join my baseball tournament is welcome. Just PM or review me your team name and lineup of 9 players with a captain and a co-captain. Excelsior!**


	4. Clash in the Clouds

**(I'm looking over the numerous stories I made over the years when Blaze and Skye walk in)**

 **Skye: Hey, Archer. There's a falcon in the observatory.**

 **Me: Oh, that was Lighting. He and his owner Peregrine are here because Smoke's old friend Eagle's going through a bit of a rough patch.**

 **Blaze: I see.**

 **Me: Anyway, did you see the moon change color a couple of weeks ago?**

 **Skye: We sure did! The way it became all red, it looked so spooky, but we enjoyed it!**

 **Me: You sure did! I better get started. How about you two watch a movie or something? I'll join you two later.**

 **Blaze: Sure.**

 **(** **Blaze and Skye leave)**

 **(Enjoy the Ultimate Battle)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 4: Clash in the Clouds

Near the exit to the Sea of Clouds, Kirby, Pikachu, and Princess Peach were on their way off of the clouds when they heard a menacing laugh echo around them.

" _Where did that come from?"_ Pikachu wondered as he assumed a defensive stance alongside Kirby.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of that." Princess Peach said. They heard the laugh again. They turned to where it came from and noticed an unfamiliar figure on top of a platform riding in a type of floating egg-shaped vehicle. It was a tall, egg-shaped bald man with a bushy brown moustache wearing hexagonal goggles and navy blue pince-nez sunglasses. He's also wearing a red turtleneck jacket with a white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the sides, and gold-box compartment accessories, black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large, silver buttons attaching them to his red coat on the front, and white cuff-less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand.

"Have I come at a bad time?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" Princess Peach demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." The man said in a dignified manner. "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Dr. Eggman."

"Wait a minute. I've heard about you from Sonic." Peach pieced together when Eggman gave them his name.

"So, that blue hedgehog Sonic told you about me, eh?" Eggman questioned. The three Smashers nod. "Well, any friend of Sonic's is an enemy of mine." He pressed a blue button on the egg-shaped vehicle. A giant, black-colored robotic raven with red-and-gold indents on the wings and body flew right over the Smashers' heads and turned around to face them before letting out an earsplitting screech which forced the trio to cover their ears (If Kirby had any).

"If you think that screech is bad enough, just wait until you see what my Egg Raven can do." Eggman said as his Egg Mobile attached itself to the robot's back. The Egg Raven screeched once more signaling a battle.

(Battle Music: Sonic and the Secret Rings – It Has Come to This)

Pikachu started out by charging at it with a Skull Bash, but the Egg Raven dodged it with ease. Peach threw a Turnip at the robot's leg, but it did practically nothing. The robotic raven shot four rockets at them from its talons. Pikachu stopped two of them with a Thunder Jolt. Peach deflected it with a swing of her tennis racket. The rockets hit the raven in the center. It flapped its metallic wings for a bit and regained its balance, shaking off the damage.

"You think that you can hit me with my own rockets? Bah! I've got plenty more surprises. Like this one." Eggman taunted as he pressed another button on his Egg Mobile. The Egg Raven's eyes started to give a strange white glow.

" _What is it doing?"_ Kirby asked in fear.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Peach said with a look of fear and panic. The Egg Raven shot an enormous laser at the three Smashers. They miraculously dodge it.

"You like? Consider that little blast my secret weapon." Eggman laughed before looking down at the Smashers. He suddenly notices that only Peach and Kirby are there. "What? Where's that little yellow mouse that was with you?" He got his answer when his Egg Raven was hit with a powerful Thunder. The impact made the machine stumble in the air for a few seconds and crash right in front of the other two Smashers. The Egg Mobile detached itself from the robot right before the crash.

"Pikachu!" Peach cried in surprise as the yellow mouse Pokémon came up to them. He and Kirby exchanged a high five and Princess Peach petted him on the head. Dr. Eggman was angry that his Egg Raven was badly damaged.

"So what if you defeated my Egg Raven. I always come up with a plan B." Eggman retorted as he pressed a green button on his Egg Mobile. Two mechanical arms sprouted from the sides and grabbed Peach. Kirby and Pikachu looked in shock once they saw the sight. Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Princess Peach.

"Kirby! Pikachu! Help!" Peach cried out as loud as she could. The Egg Mobile starts flying away with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in tow. Kirby and Pikachu took chase.

* * *

In the Forest northwest of Skyworld, Palutena is searching for Link's trophy. After about 30-45 minutes of searching, after passing a Yoshi that was sleeping on a stump, she finds it behind some nearby bushes. She revives the Hero of the Wild. He awakens with a groan.

"Well, I see you took a beating." Palutena commented. Link suddenly remembered the voice. He faced the Goddess of Light.

"I take it from your expression that you remember me." Palutena said. "Then you should know that Zelda and Peach are in a great deal of trouble."

Hearing Palutena's words made Link visibly upset. "Calm down. If rescuing them is what you need to do, I'll assist you." Palutena suggested. Link at first hesitated, but nods in agreement. The Yoshi wakes up hearing the conversation and out of curiosity, decides to join them on the search in the forest. But when they began, they saw a flurry of black pixels rained down in front of them, forming into Shy Guys, Boom Bombers, ReDeads, and Octoroks. The three of them assumed a stance, ready for battle.

* * *

 **(I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on the old PS2)**

 **Me: Wow. I never would've imagined they'd make Kingdom Hearts 3. I should get my hands on it when I have the chance.**

 **James: (Walks in with Alvin) Oh, you're here!**

 **Me: James. Alvin. What are you guys doing here?**

 **Alvin: We need a favor from you.**

 **Me: Lay it on me.**

 **James: We need you to pick up a few things from the store. Here's the list.**

 **(I look over the list)**

 **Me: I'll see what I can find out there. It may take me a while to find everything.**

 **James: Take as much time as you like.**

 **Me: Got it. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


	5. Forest Frenzy

**(I'm in the Game Room playing Kingdom Hearts 3)**

 **Me: Wow. Never thought they'd have these new worlds.**

 **(I hear an agitated groan)**

 **Me: That sounded like Charlie Brown.**

 **(I pause the game and start searching for him. I find him with his head down in the hall)**

 **Me: What's wrong, Charlie Brown?**

 **Charlie Brown: Oh, hi. It-it's nothing.**

 **Me: Charlie, something has to be wrong with you today. You can tell me.**

 **(A sigh escapes Charlie Brown's mouth)**

 **Charlie Brown: Well, no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to stop thinking of that Little Red-Haired Girl! And if that isn't bad enough, it's almost Valentine's Day! How will I get her to notice me?**

 **Me: That's all? Charlie Brown, if you wanted that Little Red-Haired Girl to notice you, you just need to walk right up to her and say hi. If anyone can do it, Charlie Brown, it's you! I just know it!**

 **Charlie Brown: You're right! I just have to walk up to her and say hello.**

 **(I crack a smile as I watch Charlie Brown left as confident as he looked)**

* * *

Super Smash Bros.: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 5: Forest Frenzy

After finding and reviving Link in the forest, he and Palutena, along with Yoshi, are face-to-face with the black pixelated creatures. Palutena summons her staff and Link draws his Master Sword, ready to take down the black enemies.

Palutena shot two Shy Guys and a ReDead with her Autoreticle. She summons her angel wings and slams them on the ground, knocking three Boom Bombers and two Shy Guys far away. Palutena sees a Shy Guy fire a Bullet Bill at her. She summons her Reflect Barrier to deflect it back at the Shy Guy.

"Link, do you think that Yoshi over there is capable of combat?" Palutena asked the Hero of the Wild. Link looks towards Yoshi, who knocked away an Octorok with his Egg Roll. Link responds with an assuring nod.

Link knocks away four ReDeads and six Shy Guys into the sky with his Spin Attack. He takes out his Hero's Bow and shoots three Boom Bombers. An Octorok shot its rock behind him, but he deflects it back with his Shield. He sees a Shy Guy about to ambush Palutena, so he uses a remote bomb to send it flying.

Yoshi held his own against three Octoroks, five Shy Guys and two Boom Bombers. He Yoshi Bombed two Shy Guys and a Boom Bomber. Then he took his long tongue and chomped a Shy Guy, turning him into an egg. He took the egg and rolled it towards the other enemies and sent them flying like bowling pins. After about two minutes, all of the enemies have disappeared.

"…I think that's all of them." Palutena confirmed, catching her breath.

" _Yeah. They were tough."_ Yoshi chirped in agreement.

"I assume that airship from earlier dropped those things. We must determine its path and follow it before..." Palutena began before noticing a glimmer of light coming their way. Link sees it's an arrow and blocks the projectile with his shield.

" _Where did that come from?!"_ Yoshi asked in surprise. They turned to where the arrow came from and saw a corrupt doppelganger of Link. " _Wah! What is that?!"_

"Perhaps those black pixels created that dark copy before I found him." Palutena explained. Dark Link glared at the trio with his crimson red eyes. He charges at them and swings his sword. Link retaliates by blocking it with his own. They engage in a one-on-one duel. Seeing this, Palutena quickly took Yoshi away from the battlefield.

( **Battle Music: Hyrule Warriors – Face a Crisis** )

Link and Dark Link continuously mirror each other's movements and attack. Link shot four arrows from his Hero's Bow, but Dark Link anticipated this and blocked them with his sword. Dark Link flung a remote bomb, but Link jumped over it before it detonated and is about to deal an overhead strike. Dark Link took advantage of this and countered with a swing from his shield, which knocked Link on his back. Link attempts to get up, but his injuries prevent him from doing so. Dark Link approaches the downed Hero of the Wild. He raises his sword, ready for the finishing blow. Link closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his demise coming when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Arcfire!" A voice shouted. Dark Link heard a fireball coming from behind and jumps out of the way. Link turned his head to where the fireball came from and noticed a hooded figure with a zigzagged sword in one hand and a tome in the other standing on a tree branch. He jumps down and faces Dark Link.

" _Who is that?"_ Yoshi asked curiously.

"I have no clue, but that sword of his looks familiar…" Palutena noted. The lone figure pointed his sword at Dark Link.

"I'd stay away from the Hero if I were you." The figure told the dark shadow. Dark Link responded by charging at him. He slowly shook his head and his tome started to spark with electricity. Once the dark shadow was meters away, he fired a beam of electricity. "Take this! Thoron!" The beam pierces Dark Link's chest and he disappears in a flurry of black pixels. The figure puts away his tome and walks over to Link. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I thank you for rescuing us." Palutena thanked as the Hero of the Wild got up and brushed the dust off his blue tunic. She and Yoshi come out from behind the bushes and face the hooded figure. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm hurt. It's been four years since we last met, but you don't remember me. Perhaps this..." The figure said as he took down his hood, revealing his dark brown eyes and snow white hair. "...will refresh your memory."

"Robin?" Palutena asked.

"It's been quite a while, Lady Palutena." Robin greeted them.

"We haven't seen you since we destroyed the Master Core."

"Yes, but enough formalities. I hear you're after that flagship, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Palutena asked.

"I was training in another part of the forest when it flew right over me and headed east. I've been in pursuit since." Robin explained.

"Hmm… If you are searching for the same thing we are, then we'll be glad to assist you." Palutena said and beamed.

"Thank you. Let's go find that ship." Robin said. He took the lead in pursuit of the ship with Link Yoshi, and Palutena following close behind.

* * *

South of the forest in a lone warehouse, a figure in a pink sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and green boxing gloves is punching a Sandbag swiftly and continuously. A gold championship belt is seen hanging on the wall behind him and a boxing ring is seen under a flickering light.

* * *

 **(I'm thinking of which game to play next)**

 **Me: So many choices, so little time…**

 **(I suddenly hear my phone ringing. I answer it and see a smiling Charlie Brown on screen)**

 **Me: Hey, Charlie Brown.**

 **Charlie Brown: You are not going to believe this! I said hi to the Little Red-Haired Girl, just like you said and before you know it, we've got a Valentine's date this Thursday!**

 **Me: Really?! That's awesome, Charlie Brown! I hope you enjoy yourself Thursday.**

 **Charlie Brown: That's what I plan to do. There's a movie I've always been wanting to see and this is my chance to make her feel special.**

 **Me: Well, let me know how it goes Thursday.**

 **Charlie Brown: I'll give you a call after the movie, okay? (Hangs up)**

 **Me: I never thought Charlie Brown would actually ask the Little Red-Haired Girl out on a date. This gives me an idea for a new story. I better write it down before I forget. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


End file.
